dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nobunaga Oda
Nobunaga Oda is a powerful Daimyō of Japan from the late 16th century who attempted to unify Japan during the late Sengoku period, now living as an Evil Spirit and the alter ego of Shirou Fujimura, his current vessel. Appearance While possessing Shirou, Nobunaga gains waist-length, shaggy, black hair and his eyes turn blood-red. He possesses a toned physique with the emblem of the Oda Clan emblazoned on the right of his chest. Personality Described as bright, passionate, and loyal in life, Nobunaga has since become a bitter, cold, and merciless being, showing no qualms with killing friends and foe alike, murdering Kokabiel and attempting to murder Akeno and Kuroka when the latter two demanded he return Shirou's control over his body. However, he has shown a misanthropic view towards humanity whom, along with Angels, he shows an immense hatred towards. In contrast, he possesses a strong admiration and more peaceful reaction to unholy creatures such as Devils and Fallen Angels, initially deciding to spare the Occult Research Club and their allies due to them being Devils and Fallen Angels (hesitating upon learning Xenovia, too, was their ally). Nobunaga possesses a certain degree of self-preservation in regards to his host, taking over when he is in mortal danger and releasing control upon Shirou threatening to commit suicide in order to stop him. History Not much is known about Nobunaga's history other than that, at one point in his past, he was misled by those with wicked intentions, committing a crime which led to a severe and disproportionate punishment by the Heavens. Powers & Abilities Black Aura: A mysterious and dangerous aura Nobunaga exudes to damage his enemies. Its nature is unknown, but it possesses the ability to rot and burn away all existence in a manner similar but far more excruciating than the Bael's Power of Destruction. Even just passive contact with the aura is enough to severely burn a Queen-rank Devil. Possession: Nobunaga is able to possess those of his bloodline, taking over their bodies completely. However, upon awakening, his influence is weak, allowing the possibility of the host reasserting dominance. Immense Strength: '''Nobunaga has strength rivaling that of Ultimate-Class. It is suggested that, due to only awakening recently, this is not the extent of Nobunaga's power. '''Immense Durability: Nobunaga is able to endure severe damage without suffering debilitation. Immense Speed: Nobunaga has speed rivaling that of an Ultimate-Class being. Equipment Canis Regalia: Shirou's Sacred Gear as well as his current primary weapon. The Canis Regalia holds the spirit of the God-Devouring Wolf, Fenrir, a powerful wolf from Norse Mythology whose power is said to rival that of the Heavenly Dragons. Its base state takes the form of a gauntlet in the shape of a wolf's head, possessing a silver-grey mane that stretches down the back of his arm. It has shown the ability of ice and water manipulation as well as the ability to take alternate forms as weapons by "devouring" items in the "wolf's" mouth. Not just weapons, but even normal items can be "devoured" and grant Canis Regalia new forms all bearing the normal properties of the Sacred Gear as well as several new ones unique to that form. Nobunaga has also shown capability of wielding Canis Regalia, its power and forms twisted by his Black Aura. Quotes Category:Devil Reborn Redux Category:Bamafelix